Lost
by Kaylee89
Summary: Tristam is a 16 year old girl, with a strange past, and an even stranger future. She has been held captive by Morgan Le Fay for 8 years, but the arrival of Morgan's half brother, King Arthur may finally help Tristam discover herself.
1. Tristam's Blurry past

Character Sketch  
  
Tristam Beliarosa opened her sky-blue crystal eyes to the warm sun shining down on her freckled, milk-white skin. She pushed her white blonde hair out of her eyes, as her soft features changed into a sort of puzzled look. She got out of her four-poster bed, her dainty feet touching the cold floor, and made her way across her large bedroom, and opened the window all the way. Tristam looked out onto the courtyard, which was filled with flowers and shrubs, and people working, and children playing. ""It's beautiful outside", she thought to herself. She smiled contently to herself and thought about how her life had been before she had come to live with Morgan Le Fay.  
  
~* flashback*~  
  
Tristam was seated on her bed, rocking back and forth holding her knees. She was deep in thought. Just 2 hours ago, her father had informed her that he intended her to be married off to an old man, the Duke of Warrington. She flew into a rage and screamed at her parents, but nothing she could do, would convince them otherwise. Her parents were too strict and serious to hear anything else. They even looked stern. Tristam described them as two old hawks, always watching, and all too serious. They had arranged for this betrothal because they had felt that it would be an excellent alliance between families. "Just like them", she thought bitterly, "They've only ever been concerned with their own well-being. I suppose I'm just another chore for them"  
If that wasn't enough, her parents also intended for her to be a writer. Tristam had tried to tell them that writing didn't suit her, but they never listened so she figured it wasn't worth her time to try and argue it further. She was sent upstairs to her dreary, dark bedroom. There she sat, and the only thing she had received for her troubles was a big purple bruise on her forearm. She fiddled with the locket around her neck, and then stretched out her hand to admire her ring. It was, like the locket, silver, with a large blue stone in the middle and 8 tiny green stones circling it. They had belonged to her grandmother, a wonderfully wise woman, who taught Tristam everything she knew. But her grandmother had been very ill for months, and 2 days after she passed on the jewelry to her granddaughter, she passed away, despite Tristam's determined attempts to save her. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She sighed, and brushed away the tear as she thought "I wish she hadn't left me. Why is it happening this way?" She got up and walked slowly to the window sill where she rested her head, looking up at the stars, completely lost. When her chambermaid came in, she was fast asleep on the sill. Tristam woke with a start the next morning, her bones aching. She looked drowsily around, and spotted her kittens lying on her bed. She smiled at how content and at peace they looked. "They only concern they have is as to where their next meal is coming from" She thought, chuckling. Tristam walked down the long hallways in silence stopping occasionally to admire the paintings. She shivered as she stopped at the picture of her great-great grandfather. He had wild gray hair and beady little black eyes that seemed to follow you wherever you went. She quickened her pace, avoiding many of the paintings of her ancestors, as many of them reminded her of her future husband. Tristam felt a pang of anger in her stomach. "No," she thought "I can't marry that man, I wont", but honestly she knew that it would take some hard work to avoid it. She entered the large stone room and took a look at the familiar surroundings. She was in the medicine room, where she kept her rarest herbs and remedies for nearly every plague or pain. It was a fairly large room, which smelled of many different things, a mixture almost. There were leaves and roots scattered everywhere, and many different sizes and shapes of bottles on the shelves. Most of the remedies worked, but there was the occasional case where nothing would work. She always felt helpless in that sort of situation. She pulled over a stool, and reached for the highest shelf, balancing almost on her tiptoes. She tipped over a little blue bottle and caught it with her other hand. Sitting down on the stool, she opened it and delicately poured some fine powder into her hand. She sniffed it cautiously and poured it down her throat. Tristam shivered. "Vile. I wonder if this is how all my medicines taste" she thought as she glanced up at the long line of bottles. She had had a massive headache, and this mixture had worked well before, but just to be sure she decided to go for a walk in the wood next to her manor. After plaiting her white blonde hair with blue ribbons, and struggling for a 1/2 hour to put on her dark blue dress without her maid, Tristam walked slowly down the steps to the garden, hoping no one would catch her. "I really shouldn't be doing this" she thought for a moment, but remembering her parents she kept walking. 


	2. Strange surroundings

She walked through the white and pink roses and daffodils, mesmerized for a second, but quickly looked up when she heard someone coughing not far away. She ran swiftly to the front gate, looking back every now and again. Once she reached the edge of the forest she glanced back at the manor, and thought "Large and intimidating with its stone walls, yet charming in its own way". She turned away and ran into the forest. Stepping carefully over a fallen tree, Tristam tilted her head and squinted in front of her, farther into the bright, luscious forest. She heard a faint gushing noise, coming from near the big oak tree. She paused, wondering what on earth could be making that sound. She made her way delicately to the tree, and peered around the oak tree, her eye falling on the crystal blue stream rushing past the bank. She gasped as she moved closer. The water seemed to radiate. she had never seen such clear water, flowing around the pebbles, and creating a bright blue light. It was no wider than her own body, but seemed to go on for miles. She straightened out her dress and sat down on the wet moss by the bank, and dangled her feet in the stream. At first it seemed pleasantly cool, but soon it began to feel like silk around her feet, and she laid back on the grass and looked up at the blue sky, with the sun beating down on her face. Her headache was clearing up, and she felt very warm and comfortable, lying there, so she closed her eyes, and soon fell into a deep sleep. When Tristam woke up, she was not lying on the moss by the stream underneath the oak, but in a large bedroom, in a four-poster bed. She sat up quickly and looked frantically around her surroundings, recognizing nothing. She pulled back the white veil around her bed. She was in a fairly large circular room, with a large white mirror, and a white desk with intricate carvings on it. Her bed was enormous, with white sheets and blankets. She To her left, was a large bay window, that over looked the courtyard, and to her right, the door, with steps leading up to it, and a large imposing frame with more designs. There was also a large closet next to the mirror, which was empty at the moment. Tristam got uncertainly to her feet, visibly shaking, when she heard faint footsteps in the distance. She thought at first to hide, but the door to the room swung open before she had a chance. 


	3. Morgan

Staring down at her from the steps was a woman. Tall, and well built, with fiery red hair down to her waist. On her head she wore emeralds, embedded into a gold and silver chain that hung on her head. She was wearing a long flowing robe of the deepest purple Tristam had ever seen, with various necklaces and bracelets dangling from her neck and wrist. This woman almost created a vibe as she stepped slowly walked down the steps. Tristam was struck with fear as she looked into the woman's deep green eyes. "Well?" said the woman in an aggravated tone, " Get down on your knees child! Show some respect!" Tristam tried to obey, but her knees didn't seem to want to bend. Suddenly, her knees gave way and she fell to the ground. She scrambled to get on her knees, and hung her head. It was quite obvious what had happened. Her parents had discovered that she had run off without permission, and were punishing her for her disobedience by bringing her to live with this cruel woman. She choked back a sob. She couldn't do anything right in her life. "You are mistaken young lady. It was not your parents who brought you to me." Tristam looked up at the woman with a look of pure terror on her face. "No, no it was one of my distant relatives," she continued, while walking around Tristam. She stopped right in front of her and lifted her head. "Well, stand up, let me get a good look at you" said the woman. Tristam got to her feet and smoothed out her dress before blinking out a few tears. She swallowed hard and looked at the woman. "You are a beautiful girl. Very pretty indeed." She said proudly, as if it were from her Tristam got her beauty. "You like to paint?" she inquired. Tristam kept her head down and nodded quickly, keeping her eyes on the floor. "That's excellent," said the woman. She started out the doorway and called lazily over her shoulder "You will be sleeping here tonight, and get to work in the morning." She turned around "And by the way Tristam. My name is Morgan. Morgan Le Fay.'' With that she swept out of the room, her robes flowing behind her.  
  
~*end of flashback*~ 


	4. Thoughts and Wonders

Tristam smiled as she remembered her first day in her new home. She had been ordered to paint the grand ballroom, not just a solid colour, or a pattern, but a huge scenario. Several different scenarios, come to think. Morgan had led her into the room, along with her paints, and her cherished paintbrushes, lasted for generations, made from willow and white horse hair. She was ordered to paint whatever she wished, and started right away, the theories of this being a punishment having already faded. Now, 2 years later, Tristam was a different person. Living away from her parents had brought out the independence in her, and she was quicker to stand up to people than she had been. The children of the court knew her as "The Wonderful Lady Tristam", and everyone in the court with a problem came to her for advice. She was also quite playful, as many of the people found out during her first 4 months. Although painting thrilled Tristam, she longed for more entertainment, and proceeded to pull pranks on anyone who got on her nerves. Most people only got on her bad side once. Just once. She laughed out loud remembering some of the things she had done to the poor blacksmith. However, when they had discovered it was she was responsible for all of the inexplicable goings-on she refused to pay the consequences, and stormed off to the ballroom to go paint. As she made her way down to the ballroom to continue her painting, she got to thinking about the people around her, and how they had reacted to a new person when she had arrived. Many of the young boys welcomed her for obvious reasons, but she had made it quite clear to them that romance was the very last thing she needed to deal with at that moment. The miller's son still had a scar on his left cheek. Over the past two years, she had grown to love the children like they were her own, and cared for them whenever they were upset or hurt. She had a special connection with the animals, and was out to visit them everyday, and when she had the time, she took them outside with herself and the children. Morgan Le Fay noted her as a hard worker, but definitely a daydreamer. She herself noted that she lately had been speaking quite fiercely to unfeeling people or those she dislikes in general, but still she laughs at the thought of their surprise that such a seemingly good-mannered lady could lose her temper. Entering the Ballroom, she looked around proudly at her work. The Ballroom was a large circular room with a high ceiling and many chandeliers, and a stage at the other end of the room, with a staircase winding up along the left side of the room. The floor was covered in circular patterns, in brown and gold. Tristam lit the chandeliers and hurried over to her paints and brushes. Looking around her, she admired her paintings. They were of wild horses running freely through the crystal blue stream, historic events, historic people, animals of all sorts and many children playing. She sometimes painted landscapes, sunsets, and an ocean. The ballroom was so large it wasn't hard to fit it all in. But sometimes she did wonder. For two years she had painted these walls, and yet there always seemed room for more. But when she looked at the walls, there weren't any paintings gone. She shrugged, pushing the thought from her mind for the moment. 


	5. More thoughts

Tristam took out her paints and brushes from under the floorboard where she kept them from any untrustworthy servants or squires. She thought over what she was going to paint for a moment, and then took some of the white paint. She saw clearly in her mind what she was drawing, and concentrated on every small detail. She carefully put her brush to the wall, and then brought her hand to the side, creating a perfectly curved white line. She painted for four hours , almost in a trance, still dreaming, yet still painting. She stepped back to admire her work. Reflected in her eyes was a garden of peaceful white magnolias, tiny, dangling bluebells, and many other flowers. The realism of it made you want to reach out and touch the dew on the petals, or smell the fragrances. She almost laughed. "Listen to me" she thought, "Why I am getting quite sentimental". She took a deep breath and washed off her brushes in a small bucket of water. While hiding her supplies under the floor, she glanced up briefly to see if anyone was watching her. She spotted no one, so she blew out the candles, and made her way to the court yard, having to hold up her dress because of the length. Tristam stepped outside into the warm sunlight, grateful that she didn't have to be trapped in the ballroom all day, and miss how wonderful it was. She walked out into the garden, admiring the daffodils, and roses. All of a sudden, a thought occurred to her, something that she had not thought about for two years. Which is quite surprising as it was a very important thought. She wondered about her parents. This obviously had not been their doing. They had made it their life commitment to make her life as miserable as possible. So what about them? Have they been worried these past two years? What about the Duke? Had he gone off and married another poor innocent child? How was the rest of her family getting along? She thought over these for a moment, and then continued walking. She spotted the children playing on the grass, and a small smile played at her lips over how happy and carefree they looked. then she frowned comparing this to how her childhood had been. Not happy or carefree at all. Quite the opposite, in fact. The only people who had made her life the least bit happy had been her aunt and her grandmother. Her aunt was a beautiful lady, and a painter as well. She had been the one who had first taught Tristam to hold a brush, and how to perfect different strokes. She had made Tristam laugh, and inspired her to become someone amazing. But sadly, her aunt had died tragically when Tristam had just to turn 9. Her aunt had had a brilliant inspiration for a painting, and while she was running down the halls, she bumped into her easel, the force knocking her off her feet, and she was stabbed by her paintbrush. Tristam got tears in her eyes when she remembered the night she had found out. She hid up in her room crying, trying to not to think about the fact that her aunt had been killed by something she had loved so much, and trying to think that she was in a happier place. Tristam wiped away her tears and took a deep breath. That had been 6 years ago. And her life was no longer miserable, or pointless. 


	6. A Final Look

Tristam's thoughts turned to her future. She hoped to have a family one day, with many children and animals, a beautiful house with paintings on every wall, over looking the water. She wanted a caring, thoughtful man for a husband, which, she thought, was impossible to find. She smiled to herself, and starting walking towards the castle. "Perhaps my future wont be just as I imagine it, but I hope it to be wonderful all the same" she thought to herself sighing. As usual, after her stroll in the gardens, she had to meet with Morgan and show her the work she had done for today. Morgan was very pleased with her flowers, and was so enchanted by the way they looked ordered her servants to go and find her some of the very same flowers so that she may not only see them, but know that they are real, although Tristam's paintings were close to the real thing. There were no important guests at dinner tonight, so the servants and squires and what not, were permitted to be as rude as they wished. Morgan thought it relief from the usual stiffness at the table. Tristam went to bed feeling full, and her stomach hurt also from laughing so much from this evening's events. She fell asleep still in her dress as soon as she hit the mattress, soon to be dreaming. 


End file.
